clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Clock Tower makes things happen faster in your village! Collect resources, train, research and build faster." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Clock Tower is a building unlocked at Builder Hall Level 4. **It appears to be a Tower with a clock on top in which a hand turns clockwise. ***It turns very fast when boosting. **When activated, the Clock Tower will make timers in the Builder Base speed eight times as fast as normal for a short duration. This duration can be increased by upgrading the Clock Tower. ***It will speed up resource collectors, troop training, construction, upgrades and research timers as well as the regeneration of the Battle Machine. **The Clock Tower will not reduce the cool-down time of loot from Versus Battles. **The Clock Tower can be activated for free once every 7 hours, but can be activated anytime using Gems. **Upgrading the Clock Tower will disable its ability to boost for the duration of the upgrade. ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Use the Clock Tower's boost when upgrading or researching something in the Builder Base. However, the Clock Tower will not boost the Master Builder when he is gearing up buildings in your Home Village. **You can also use the boost while attacking to drastically speed up troop training as well as the Battle Machine's regeneration. This can be considered ideal when getting wins for loot in Versus Battles, as usually the troop training will be completed by the time the battle ends. **The Clock Tower is best placed outside the base as a distraction as it serves little, if any purpose on defense. Its 4x4 space makes it difficult to fit within the Walls. Additionally, due to its larger size, it may be easier to pick off than other buildings if defenses aren't placed properly. **The Clock Tower can be used to hide an opening in the which can cause unexpected behavior in certain troops (such as Boxer Giants), and can also be used to funnel troops into traps. However, experienced players can see through this trick (for instance, by counting the wall segments) and plan their attack accordingly. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' *Each time the Clock Tower is upgraded (depending on what level) you can see Roman numerals (I-IX) on the left side that corresponds to the level of the Clock Tower. **The Clock Tower goes through significant visual changes at levels 3, 5 and 7. ***At level 1, the Clock Tower is rebuilt from its broken state but parts are still in disrepair. ***At level 2, the roof planks are fixed and reinforced. ***At level 3, the front undergoes a major repair. A large ladder is placed on the front. The upright barrel at the side switches place with the sideways barrel. A trapdoor replaces the repairs on the roof. ***At level 4, the trapdoor hinges become metal and a metal frame under the trapdoor appears. ***At level 5, the ladder is replaced by a cross in the front. You can also now see the gears inside through the "window" on the side of the tower. ***At level 6, the holes in the trap door on top turns into a whole piece of metal. ***At level 7, the front-bottom part gains two openings with one rotating gear each. The two front pillars gain some extra reinforcements and the side gains more steps. ***At level 8, the hatch at the top of the tower is raised slightly, leaving a small opening where a yellow object can be seen. ***At level 9, the gears are now golden while the hatch at the top of the tower is raised higher. ---- *'Trivia' **The Clock Tower sits with obstacles at the left side of the map when broken. **On 6/26/2017, the Clock Tower's boost duration was reduced by 50%, its boost speed was reduced to 8x (from 10x), and its cool-down time was reduced to 7 hours (from 8 hours). ***However, the level 1 was only reduced by 40%, from 5 minutes to 3 minutes. **Above the door of the Clock Tower, you can see Roman numerals which correspond to the building's level. This is also on the Star Laboratory. **The Clock Tower's hand makes a full rotation every 30 seconds. This is double the speed of the second hand on a regular clock. **While a boost is active, many animations also appear to speed up as well. The Master Builder, Villagers as well as Troops stationed in Guard Posts and s move faster. The latter is purely aesthetic; troops will not move or attack faster during a Versus Battle while under a boost. **The Clock Tower was added on 22/5/2017. * Relative boost refers to the total time gain as a percentage of 7 hours (the cooldown for a free boost) and boost duration (the cooldown starts countdown after the boost duration), and hence how much faster time will progress in your Builder Base on average. This is assuming that you activate the Clock Tower as soon as the 7 hour cooldown ends, and also assumes that you do not spend any Gems in activating the Clock Tower early. ** The Catch-Up Point of Construction is the minimum number of boosts for which the newly upgraded Clock Tower has equaled the time for upgrading the Clock Tower had it not been upgraded - this does not consider recovering the cost of the Gold required to perform the upgrade. The formula of Catch-Up Point of Construction time is: \Biggl\lceil {Construction Time\over \Delta TimeGainedPerBoost} \Biggr\rceil *** The Catch-Up Point of Boost is the minimum number of boosts for which the newly upgraded Clock Tower has provided enough time gain such that the time lost by the inability to immediately use the free boost due to the construction of the Clock Tower is negated. This does not apply to Clock Towers level 4 and below, whose construction time is less than the current cooldown time of 7 hours. The formula of Catch-Up Point of Boost is: \Biggl\lceil{TimeGainedPerBoostBeforeUpgraded \over \Delta TimeGainedPerBoost}*{Construction Time-BoostCooldown \over BoostCooldown}\Biggr\rceil (given that Construction Time > BoostCooldown ) where \Delta TimeGainedPerBoost = TimeGainedPerBoostAfterUpgraded - TimeGainedPerBoostBeforeUpgraded For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Buildings Category:Other Category:Builder Base